


Little Gifts

by Thesongbird1986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesongbird1986/pseuds/Thesongbird1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley seduces you away from Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gifts

You walk into your bedroom, towel draped around your body, the smile crept on your face at spotting the long stemmed red rose resting against your pillow. Picking up the rose and inhaling its sweet scent. You couldn't believe your boyfriend was being so sweet to you lately this is the fourth time he'd left you a little gift for you to find. He'd never mention it afterwards but that was Dean for you hardly into chick flick moments.

You decided to surprise him and join him at the bar tonight, you were never one for drinking much but after his little romantic gestures lately you was willing to make the effort like he's been doing for you.

Dressed in a flattering little black dress and heels you walk into the bar. Making your way to the bar you order yourself a vodka and tonic, while scouting the place for your boyfriend. You finally spot him standing in a darkened corner as you begin to make your way over to him, winding through the crowd. When you next look up your heart drops to your stomach as you see your oh so caring boyfriend draped over some dizzy blonde playing tonsil tennis while groping her ass.  
You storm over to him and empty your drink over their heads, causing them to jump apart.

"You complete Bastard!"

Without looking back you make your exit into the cool night air.  
You see Dean rushing towards you.

"Stay away from me Dean!...I don't even want to look at you right now"

"(Y/N) at least let me explain..."

"Explain what exactly? You know what forget it! I don't want to hear it"

You flag down a cab and jump inside quickly and as Dean's hand hits the roof of the cab it pulls away, leaving him stand gesturing wildly in the distance. Tears stream quietly down your face, you fight to wipe them away.

"I need a drink so can you drop me at the nearest bar please"

As the cab stops outside a high end bar, you hand over a few notes to the driver and make your way inside.

Sitting down at the bar you order a large scotch, and down the burning liquid before signalling to the bartender to pour another.

"I'm not sure drowning yourself in scotch is going to help you know?"

That voice you would recognise anywhere, as the dark haired man sit down on the stool next to you at the bar.

"I'm really not in the mood for any of your games tonight Crowley... So what ever you want, go ask someone else"

"Who said anything about wanting anything? Or playing games for that matter?... So what's squirrel done now?"

Downing your drink, Crowley signals for your glass to be refilled and gets one for himself. Your arm drops heavily on the bar next to your glass.

"Apart from seeming to prefer the attentions of a ditzy blonde absolutely nothing... The bitch of it is I really thought I meant something to him. Just goes to show you doesn't it... I'm such an idiot"

"If anyone is an idiot it's that moron for not appreciating what he had. Even I can see what an amazing girl you are (Y/N)"

Sipping at your drink you were already starting to feel the warm buzz from the alcohol. You were very aware of Crowley watching you, this should probably unnerve you but it didn't. After all you know exactly who and what he is.

"Thanks I think... I guess I know the reason behind all the little gifts now... He's been walking around with a guilty conscience"

Crowley's face changed suddenly. The reaction causes you to look him in the eye with a puzzled expression.

"Come on Crowley I'm baring my soul here, now it looks like you're hiding something from me... You know something don't you?"

Swirling the whiskey in his glass, he refuses to make eye contact.

"I thought you knew (Y/N)... And had just chosen to ignore it"

Running your fingers through your hair as you try to understand the riddles the king of hell was spinning you.

"What are you talking about Crowley? I've had too much happen tonight to try and figure out your riddles tonight"

As if hit with a sudden jolt of confidence Crowley turns and runs his fingers along the exposed skin of your thigh. You gasp at the contact but make no move to stop his advances.

"Well (Y/N) did Dean ever mention the gifts?... I doubt it because he wouldn't have known about them... The roses on your bed... The gold necklace slipped into your bag... They were all from me"

He teases the ends of your hair as you try to process the new information.

"Obviously I was too subtle if you thought that Squirrel was even capable of treating you like the Queen you are... I thought you'd noticed the way I look at you (Y/N)."

As his finger graze your neck you lean to the touch, closing your eyes.

"As we're being honest here, I was a little too preoccupied trying to hide the fact I was undressing you with my eyes from Dean"

Crowley Chuckled at your confession.

"Well if you have any other secrets you wish to divulge to me please feel free... As it does wonders for my ego"

Opening your eyes you lock your vision on to his lips, subconsciously you lick your own. Your own imagination running away with you. You know if you make a move there would be no going back, but it was becoming more difficult as the seconds passed by to resist.  
Leaning towards him so your lips are only inches apart from his. You close your eyes and with the last of your bravery you brush your lips softly and gently against his. You can finally taste him and it's more intoxicating then the now copious amounts of whiskey running through your veins. You moan softly and part your lips slightly to allow him more access your mouth. An invitation he quickly accepts as the kiss heats up, quickly you wind your fingers around his neck pulling him closer to you. As your tongues dance and fight for dominance, you feel your skin heating up and your passion increasing. You couldn't get enough if him. Carding your fingers in his hair and pulling slightly you cause him to groan into your mouth an action that makes you smirk into the kiss.  
But all too soon in your opinion you break apart.

"Well that was better then I imagined" you smile at him.

His fingers grazing higher up your thigh causing arousal to flush to your core.

"I think we should get out of here"

It was an offer he didn't need twice throwing money down on the bar he grips your hand pulling you from the stool and outside into the night air. Wrapping his arm around your waist he leads you to a darkened alleyway before you know what is happening you find yourself stumbling slightly against him as you reappear in a luxurious hotel room.

"Sorry about that Darling, it can be a little bit disorienting the first time"

You steady yourself as you take in your surroundings.

"It's beautiful"

"Yes it is" he says eyeing you and not the room.

He walks up behind you pressing his chest to your back and wrapping his hands around your waist pulling you flush against him. He places slow kisses down your exposed neck. Smirking as you moan and lean your head to allow him more access.  
As he reached your collarbone he worries the skin with his teeth marking you as his own. The sensation caused you to moan loudly and dampness to pool In between your thighs. He ran his tongue over the mark soothing the angry skin.  
His hands moves to the zip at the back of the dress and slowly he unfastening it. He kisses the skin as the fabric pools away and drops to the floor. Leaving you stood in your lacy black underwear. The sight of you made Crowley groan.

"You have no idea what you do to me (Y/N)... So beautiful"

Kicking off your heels you turn in his arms to face him. Kissing him with all the passion you could muster. Your arousal burning through you flushing your skin. Your fingers deftly undo his tie and remove it from him, before moving to the buttons of his suit jacket and sliding it from him to discarding it to the floor with the building pile of clothes surrounding you both. With a confidence you didn't know you had you begin to lead him to the grand four poster bed at the end of the room. As your tongue continued their dance. You grip at his shirt as your knees hit the side of the bed as you fall backwards onto the mattress you pull him with you, not wanting to be parted from his lips and his intoxicating taste a moment longer then you have to.  
His hands move to your breasts, palming them firmly as his lips move along your jaw eliciting moans from you, pulling you to him her reaching around you and expertly unclasps your bra throwing it behind him. Lowing you back to the mattress he takes one of your nipples into his mouth sucking and nipping against it with his teeth. You rock your hips to press your core against his thigh granting you the blissful fiction your body is desperately craving. Your moans become more vocal and guttural.

"Mmmm that's it Darling let me hear you"

His fingers play with the waistband of your thong. Locking his eyes with yours as slowly removes the fabric brushing softly against your folds causing you to whimper in need. Dropping the fabric to the floor before slipping two fingers through your slick pussy, caressing you teasingly before focusing his attention on your small bundle of nerves making you cry out his name.

"So wet for me (Y/N)... You look so good like this... I wonder if you taste as good as you look"

Guiding his two fingers into your entrance as your hips rock into him.

"Oh fuck... Crowley!... Please"

He trails his tongue down your stomach and playfully nips at your hips, as his fingers continue to slowly and torturously thrust in and out of you.  
He places open mouthed kisses up your inner thigh getting teasingly close to your core before starting again up the other side.  
Your hips buck to him in your greedy need of him. Frustrated moans falling from your lips. Smirking into your skin he places his hand on your pelvis pushing you back down into the mattress.

"Patience Darling!... It will be worth it I promise"

As he Kisses your mound you sigh. His flat tongue licks your folds, tasting your juices thoroughly.

"Mmm I was right, you taste exquisite (Y/N)"

You whimpers as his tongue darts into your folds finding your clit and teases it mercilessly, his fingers matches his tongues speed. You are soon quivering beneath him. He's pulling you closer and closer to release. Your stomach is coiling tightly and your inner walls are clamping down on his fingers. Crowley name is pouring from your lips like a delicious mantra.

"Cum for me (Y/N)"

He curls his fingers inside you and presses hard against your sweet spot. You cry out! As your head knocks back and your body arches, shaking and whimpering you collide into a mind spinning orgasm. Your delirious thoughts only on Crowley. You grasp his shirt and pull him up towards you and into a searing kiss. Tasting yourself on his lips and tongue is only adding to your burning desire and you want to be completely consumed by him. Clawing at his shoulders as you wrap your legs around his waist rocking yourself to him. Pressing your wet core against the now tented fabric of his trousers. Eliciting groans from both of you at the friction.

"Crowley...Please... I need...you"

Crowley leans back on to his knees. You work at unfastening the buttons of his shirt, fumbling in your haste. Crowley unbuckles his belt sliding the leather from him and casting it aside. Your eyes widen hungrily as more delicious flesh is exposed to your touch and you waste no time after throwing the shirt to the side running your nails down his chest and grazing open mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck. He unfastening his trousers and moves away momentarily to rid himself them and his boxers in one fluid motion. he is naked now before you. Taking in the sight of him you bite at your bottom lip before Hooking your legs around his waist. you pull him to you and roll him so you sit straddling him. Looking down at him into his dark hooded eyes you trails wet kisses down his chest. Swirling your tongue over his nipples causing him to hiss through gritted teeth. Your fingers flutter over his torso, you then move to kneel next to the edge of the bed running your hands up his thighs before palming his harden member. You pump the shaft a few times, as Crowley watches you intently, desire flooding his eyes. That look alone could have undone you but you are determined to pleasure him so steel your concentration and slowly lick a wet stripe along the underside of his length. Crowley's eyes clamp shut as he groans. You swirl your tongue teasingly over the tip enjoying the taste of the engorged flesh. Inching your mouth slowly around him, hollowing your cheeks and sucking slowly.

"Fuck (Y/N)!"

You moan around him sending vibrations through his shaft, before taking his length to the back of your throat. You increase the speed and suck him hungrily revelling in the moans you generate from him. He winds his fingers into your hair pulling slightly. You continue to suck and tease him with your tongue tasting his precum with a moan, before Crowley pulls you off him.

"As tempting as you make it to cum in your sweet little mouth (Y/N) I've not finished with you yet"

Scrambling from your knees back on the bed, straddling his thighs so his hard cock is pressed between you as you kiss and nibble at his lips. He lifts you by your waist and you line him up with your dripping wet entrance, sliding down him inch by inch moaning as his girth stretches you open for him. When you have him sheathed to the hilt inside you, you stop to adjust to his size. Crowley takes one of your nipples into his mouth sucking and teasing.

"Yes...Crowley... Feels so good"

You experimentally rock your hips, sliding up and down his cock gasping as the sensation that immediately begin to tighten the coil in your stomach. Gripping against Crowley's chest as you ride him, you increase the speed of your hips, and the room is filled with the sounds of your bodies slamming together, only broken by the sound of your panting moans.  
Crowley rolls you so your underneath him, you yelp in surprise. He chuckles at your reaction.

"You could warn a girl" you giggle.

Hooking your thigh with his arm pulling it back he pushes himself deeper inside you.  
At this new angle his thick cock brushes your sweet spot with every deep thrust. Your eyes roll back in your head. Your moaning is now only broken with your need to breath.

"Crowley...close...so...close"

He trails his fingers In between your bodies finding your bundle of nerves he roughly presses against it with his thumb as he pounds into you with increased vigour. Your legs start to tremble as your release builds. Clawing your nails into his back.

"I'm...I'm... Going to...ahhhhh"

The coil snaps inside you and the dam breaks of your climax. Writhing beneath him as you desperately cling to Crowley as he thrusts you through your orgasm. Moments later Crowley cums hard cursing and groaning into your neck.  
Rolling off you on to his side. Holding you close to him, stroking your skin as you come down from your high and your breathing returns to normal.

"That was incredible (Y/N)"

You smile into his chest, basking in the warm after glow. The pleasant silence is broken by your ringing phone.  
You groan knowing who's calling without even looking.

"You don't have to go back...not if you don't want to?"

You look up at him running fingers nervously over his chest. You'd not thought this far ahead after all demons are hardly known for long term relationships.

"I don't want to go back... But how would this even begin to work..."

Breaking the beginning of your anxious rant with a kiss.

"We'll find a way my love. If this is what you want"

"Yes Crowley this is what I want"

As your phone begins to ring again Crowley extracts himself from your limbs and grabs the phone and crushes it mid ring. He smirks at you.

"I'll get you another one! At least this time you'll know it's a gift from me"


End file.
